In conventional power module-integrated motors, a power module is inserted into and fixed to a power module mount portion that is formed by cutting away a stator axially such that power terminals and controlling terminals project externally, the power terminals are connected to a motor winding, the controlling terminals are connected to an external controlling circuit, and a rotor core is configured so as to rotate by means of switching of the power module by sending signals from the external controlling circuit (see Patent Literature 1, for example).